


Critique

by dollyfish



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jesus is watching me and shaking his head, M/M, Medical Kink, Nurse kink, Objectification, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Kaito Momota, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Shameless Smut, Sociopathy, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Thoughts, heavy spoilers, how the fuck does characterization work, not a Good Fic, some gore-ish fantasy but nothing major, their personalities are shaped according to what we've seen in the last chap, this fic is not strictly noncon but you'll realize later consent is dubious, this fic was supposed to align with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyfish/pseuds/dollyfish
Summary: Kokichi had the guts to bat his lashes at him, much too allusively for someone who wore the guise of a young teenager; all his features advocated for his innocence, a petit nose, dark eyes, a couple of lips that closed around a small tongue while he put in writing something as pointless as Kaito’s body temperature… A slim neck, way too easy to bend, break, a missing button on his neat nurse uniform, spotless and velvety like the whipped cream on a pastry.He cleared his throat and readied himself to comment on the first appropriate conversation topic he could think of.





	Critique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not believe the kind of behaviors or thoughts featured in this fic is anywhere near healthy or condonable. i'm pretty sure no character Pre-Game led the definition of a healthy and happy life. they were probably all assholes and I still love them.  
> so I haven't seen many takes on this stuff but I can't help but wonder how things went before team danganronpa came into the picture. that said, everything I wrote is probably incorrect bullshit but I'm not gonna re-play the whole game, not anytime soon.  
> kinda takes place in the same timeline as a fic a friend wrote for me. check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13394532
> 
> other disclaimer: there are seriously some pretty nasty things down here, so please read the tags again and don't venture further if you believe you wouldn't be able to handle something along these lines. the "Sociopathy" tag is there for a damn good reason and relates mostly to Kaito. 
> 
> this originally had to be porn without plot help what happened

 

 

 

 

 

> _The hand that was reached out, I can only doubt it_
> 
> _There’s a hole, so love flows out_
> 
> _Looking into me who’s close to breaking down_
> 
> _In front of people who are starting to give up, you_
> 
> _always looked like you were laughing mockingly_
> 
> _**-Dramaturgy, EVE** _

 

_._

_._

_._

 

 

 

One ought to wonder if hospital beds were especially designed to be uncomfortable.

Considering the amount, which anyone from a more elevated social position would have deemed outrageous, Kaito had seen in his life, between the periodical visits to his grandma and the times his rabble-rouser character had landed him in some suburban emergency room, it wasn’t a far cry from this; your presumed caretakers ultimately did not care if your ass was sore after they were done stitching up your forehead, or quite literally maneuvering your arm back to an acceptable position since you _clearly_ couldn’t be trusted to keep away from trouble. It was not like they had anyone else to blame, if they had to add lost causes to their workload. You go figure them out. It would have made anyone at the very least _annoyed_ , Kaito himself included.

Under his palm, the springs gave a wistful squeak, like a pair of old door hinges, and he hoped nobody would ask him if he remembered why he was confined to a hospital bed with half the springs so worn out they didn’t even do their job anymore. That would be one uncomfortable conversation to get through, he thought, more so than the whole room he found himself in without a single fucking explanation.

He knew it to be some sort of infirmary, and he knew because of the generally sterile exterior of the furniture. A sideboard that had been probably painted grey twenty years before. A round table roughly the size of a dish, the same boring color as the sideboard.

On it was a military radio. And beside it, with a sort of acerbic grace, an anonymous glass of water. The latter was only half full, which dampened its value as a supposed gesture of kindness or, at the very least, the closest to a sign of human activity in that bleached, tedious room.

Kaito left the water there.

The bedsheets were scratchy and disturbingly fresh, and when the boy lifted them he could not help but take note of the speckle of dry blood on the underside, as if the sheet had admittedly been washed, indeed, but with a distinct lack of care or sympathy for the next unfortunate user.

 

“Someone thought they could get away with it by turning it over.” That made Kaito cackle as he sagged back down. He relaxed his arms behind his head.

 

The moment he’d snapped conscious, a grinding headache had spread from his nape to more or less the entire upper part of his body and he had absolutely no idea of why, how or where the damage originated. Naively, he had touched up his chest to feel for external wounds, but quickly dismissed the possibility.

Something he figured out soon enough was that a lazy, dusty sun hung out the square window on the left side of the bed, therefore it couldn’t be anything but late afternoon. The sky - an autumn sky, something suggested, though all the colors had been washed out either from the view or from his brain - was a decidedly dark one, which Kaito registered for some reason as a threatening sign instead of a simple assessment about the weather dictated by objective factors. What did bother him, if anything bothered him at all, was not being able to see the ground as the lower edge of the window sat a little higher than his eye level. Quickly losing interest, he stared at the ceiling instead.

As he stared, and stared, underneath the smell of antiseptics, he caught a sliver of something more. It was hardly an odour in and of itself, and it didn’t remind him of much of anything, yet he knew that it belonged to another human being, just like that. Second nature, maybe. And his mind, evidently not as grounded as he wanted to believe, wondered if he had ever seen another person before that moment.

After a soft clattering sound, the door was pushed open and a nurse timidly stepped inside. He paused barely beyond the entrance, looking at the stainless ceiling Kaito was observing before the unannounced disruption.

The look on his face was one of polite disinterest which translated into a thin, automatic smile. Regardless, the fabricated air around him put Kaito’s nerves to the test regarding endurance from the start.

His skin looked like it had been peroxidized, put into a refrigerator, then meticulously stitched onto him again. Someone half-blind would have said this boy - small and frail as he was - was in truth a ghost, a trick of the lighting. Someone else, severely more naive, could have perhaps believed his smile genuine.

Kaito, luckily, was none of the two; he rose his eyebrows in a defiant response to the other’s entrance, the quietude of which leaned towards disturbing. The boy’s white patent leather shoes were flawlessly aligned, their tips, barely even touching, tilted inwards. You could say many things about Kaito, yet not that he couldn’t smell danger from a mile away, and now it stood two meters away from his bed.

 

“Well?” He prompted, already sick of the boy just standing there.

 

The boy lifted big doe eyes - violet orbs first stalling on the bed, then to the boy lying in it. “Glad to see you’re finally awake. You gave me a heart attack, you know? I worried myself sick…”

 

_How much bullshit can you spew while maintaining an angelic face?_

 

“How did I get here?”

 

There was a faint sound of plastic soles sauntering across the white-tiled floor. His elegance was stern and dry, his shoulders straight like he walked with a board behind them. One _long_ look at him - Kaito honestly didn’t care if he noticed him ogling - turned into a much more attentive inspection of his garters, with a particular consideration for the frilly upper hem. The garters, in turn, suspended a pair of white stockings, not that far from the boy’s natural skin tone. May as well venture higher; the nurse uniform seemed to fit properly around his thighs, clearly not allowing him a lot of room to move. His “nurse” didn’t seem troubled by this, however. A moment later a blush crept up his cheeks and he let out an _adorable_ giggle. “Whatever the reason, I reckon you feel a little better now, don’t you?”

 

“Don’t know about that. This headache is fucking killing me. What’s this place?”

The other boy clicked his tongue. “Oh goodness. I didn’t expect you’d experience momentary amnesia, on top of everything.” He picked the medical record at the feet of the bed to flip through it briefly. Then he walked over to the sideboard looking for something. “I’m going to do a few _check-ups_ , if that’s okay with you.”

 

“Hey. I’m sort of… No, I’m very confused at the moment. So if you could just tell me what’s going on- A check-up is not necessary, I’ll just get out.”

 

He still saw only the boy’s shoulders as he didn’t give away any sign of surprise, not even turning around to look at Kaito. “Oh, wouldn’t that be nice Momo-chan? Unfortunately, it’s my job to make sure you’re completely fine before I let you go on your merry way!”

 

“But I don’t need-”

 

The boy interrupted Kaito’s grumbling, which was getting increasingly fired up. “Jeez, _trust me_ , it will be quick and absolutely painless! You simply need to sit there and stay still and pretty for me, ‘kay?”

 

Kaito made an attempt to haul the sheets off of himself when a bony hand held his, wider and darker, down. “Who the fuck are you, now? Answer the goddamn question.” It sounded like an accusation, and a threatening one at that, so he couldn’t totally wrap his head around the fact that the nurse’s hand wouldn’t even budge and that his smile was as gentle as before, tailored just right for Kaito’s personal brand of bitchery. He didn’t remember the last time this happened. Someone willingly defying him, one, and two, someone looking him in the eye.

 

“Well, aren’t you nosy. Perhaps you want to make fun of me-”

  
  
“Can’t you just tell me your fucking name?”

 

“It’s very rude to interrupt, honey”, the boy mused, cheekily. His mouth was turning into a wider deterioration of a smile, all teeth, sharp edges and malice. His true colors, he figured. “So that is the only information you truly want? It’s Kokichi, since you’re dying to know. Want me to write it down for you along with my number?”

“What- No, it’s-”

 

“No? If you’d rather call me Nurse-chan…”

 

“I _won’t_.”

 

“Now now, calm down and breathe steady. Your heart rate is increasing. And that’s a real inconvenience”, Kokichi warned matter-of-factly with a slightly annoyed stare, pursing his pale lips while pressing the round end of a stethoscope to Kaito’s wide chest. Kaito couldn’t help but notice how he leaned forward as he listened intently.

 

“I said I’m fine.”

 

Kokichi registered his heart rate a bunch of times before scribbling down on the medical record he’d set by the radio. “Look at me and say ‘ _Ah’_.”

 

“Who do you take me for, a kindergartener?”

 

Kaito’s bewilderment made his reflexes decidedly slower than the norm because a moment later, Kokichi’s fingers were worming past his lips, pressing down his tongue and invading the wet cavern of his mouth. “That’s one way to see it, Momota-kun”, Kokichi praised him, juxtaposing to that wolfish grin a sugared tone, which, for the record, wouldn’t have tricked a gullible sheep. “Since you happen to be in my care for the moment being, how about you relax a little? Try and think of something nice, say, something that… takes your mind off complicated things. I’m sure your highly hormonal brain could get a kick out of that.”

 

The thermometer slid into his mouth effortlessly. Kokichi kept it against the inside of his cheek for a solid minute. The gears in Kaito’s mind were spinning and grinding, yet the only signal to give away his discomfort were his hands, balled into fists around the fabric of the bedsheets. “Are you even old enough to be doing such diligent work?”

 

“Why, that’s such a big compliment coming from a patient. Yes, of course I’m old enough, I’m a trained professional”, Kokichi had the guts to bat his lashes at him, much too allusively for someone who wore the guise of a young teenager; all his features advocated for his innocence, a petit nose, dark eyes, a couple of lips that closed around a small tongue while he put in writing something as pointless as Kaito’s body temperature… A slim neck, way too easy to bend, break, a missing button on his neat nurse uniform, spotless and velvety like the whipped cream on a pastry. The way his hips dragged Kaito’s gaze down… His uniform sat a little, forgivably loose right there. But a little, forgivably lower down, his thighs were apart just so, right where the dress yielded and his stockings wrapped around his supple legs just like creepers. And his thought process was degenerating…

 

He cleared his throat and readied himself to comment on the first appropriate conversation topic he could think of.

 

“Yeah, maybe that was a lie. Or maybe not. Don’t tell me morals as shallow as yours are giving you a hard time, either way”, Kokichi remarked in an all-knowing voice. He took a step back from the bed and produced a syringe from a drawer. He filled it with a clear substance, also found in the drawer, paying little mind to Kaito’s irate frown. “You’re wondering how I know? See, there’s a hitch in each rotten excuse of a hierarchic society, which is why it’s not excessively complicated to come by a lot of information when you’re in possession of a few secrets in return. Easy peasy.”

 

“My ass, that’s…”

 

Kokichi scrunched up his nose like an impertinent elementary-schooler. “Blackmail? Threatening? Those might be correct, but... Come on, Momota-kun, you’re the first who doesn’t exactly bother with privacy and the like. Honestly, you’re uninteresting since you’re practically of public domain.”

 

“What in the world is in that thing?”

 

“It’s a powerful sedative. A high dosage can kill a man instantly. But don’t worry, this amount can’t hurt you at all! It will just have your brain fall asleep until you’re in a more friendly environment. You know, since this is just a virtual reality simulator and all. Hello? That’s why you don’t remember a thing.”

 

“...I think I’m remembering something… And seriously, dude. See a therapist.”

 

“Meanie. I thought you were into that sorta stuff. Aren’t First Person Shooters your preferred choice? Pretty mundane if you ask me. But who am I to judge. A guy in a nurse outfit.”

 

“It’s not mundane.”

 

“Heh, I’m _so_ sorry, then let’s see… All your so called friends are scared of you and girls hightail it when they see you so you probably spend your birthday savings on online dating SIMs. You’ve seen it all. This circumstance probably excites you. I arouse you. I remind you of all those times you beat your meat before a computer screen. You probably watch _that show_ as a coping mechanism for all the pent-up violence. I feel so sad thinking there’s people like you around. You’re fucked up, you should listen to what society tells you and just kill yourself to save someone else the trouble of being executed… I suppose the really fucked up one is society itself, no? That’s why you turned into a violent social misfit.”

 

Kaito made absolutely no protest and didn’t so much as flinch as the needle pierced the skin of his upper arm. He kept the short sleeve of his shirt rolled up himself, so the other wouldn’t have to touch him further with those scrawny hands of his, which felt like they could pry beneath his flesh and dig up things he didn’t want to think about, he _wouldn’t_ think about. If the boy even ate enough he had a killer metabolism.

 

“Don’t hurt your brain trying to answer that, dear. It would significantly increase my workload for today.”

 

“You’re the one who’s gonna end up with severe brain damage if you don’t shut up”, Kaito all but groaned, alarmed by the abrupt stillness that affected Kokichi’s whole body, by his side, and consequently the hand holding the syringe which was still inserted in his right arm. To be fair, the vexatious stinging of the needle had almost no impact on Kaito, and on the other hand he _was_ rather darkly concerned about the source of it and the fact that the ambiguous liquid inside the syringe still was there, whole and intact. “Get a move on,” he lashed out before he could control himself.

 

“In retrospect… Nah.” Kokichi simply snatched the needle away, causing Kaito to grunt in a flash of pain and clutch his arm. “C’mon, be a big boy and you’re gonna get the candy at the end”, he mocked.

 

“...What was that, actually?”

 

Glass shattering. Kaito’s eyebrows twitched as he witnessed the liquid expand helplessly on the floor like an ink stain, soaking up the shattered pieces of the syringe. “Narcotics, I think.”

 

No way to find out what the syringe contained. Not with a straight response, at least. “Why didn’t you…”

 

“I don’t feel like going to jail for drugging a patient, right now that is! Wouldn’t it be a bummer if someone caught me? At least, if we have a little fun, the both of us will be in trouble.” Kokichi put that inscrutable smile on his face once again and made to turn away from Kaito to close the drawer, but Kaito was quicker to sit up and catch his elbow in a steel-like grip, holding the boy in place. His dirty glare pierced holes through Kokichi’s soft, guiltless eyes. “Ah, we’re getting a little aggressive here. What an _un_ expected turn of events.”

 

“You’re enjoying this”, Kaito noted, inflectionless. He was past the stage of surprise. What did something as insignificant as sexual perversion matter to him? He had _seen it all._

 

“Totally.”

 

“It’s not even fun to give you a black eye if all you do is get off on it.”

 

“You seem so sure about that, but I wonder…” Kokichi tried to break away by pulling back his arm. Tried being the keyword. In a fit of insincere and obfuscated wrath, he choked on a sob and his eyes grew spectacularly huge and glossy with transparent tears. “C-Come on, what are you even doing? Hurting someone weaker than you just makes you look like a loser. How many people told you that? I-I’m gonna call the staff.”

 

“Do that and I’m denouncing you for unwanted sexual advances.”

“How dare you accuse me of such a horrifying crime? Like I would make a move on a pea-brainedassholemama’sboytroglodyte-”

 

Kaito twisted the boy’s elbow into an unnatural angle. He muffled a yelp, one eye screwed shut, his back bent uncomfortably as well to alleviate the painful position Kaito was forcing him in. His legs were quaking. Kaito’s mouth stretched into a relieved smile. “Finally acting normal, hah? ‘Acting’ like shit, but I’m not really picky.”

 

Kokichi sharpened his gaze and let it take in Kaito’s body fully, but his intimidating tactics could definitely use some work. At the end though he returned the enthusiasm with a shy little smile, so obviously forced Kaito couldn’t be sure it was, and the struggle against his grip diminished drastically. Kaito almost allowed himself to release him. “What does acting ‘normal’ mean to you? Acting nonchalant? Or like myself? Like a weeping _bitch_ ? A perverted slut who secretly wants you to put it in? Or… Terrified of you? Perhaps you are into that?”

Kokichi’s voice, nothing more than an inconspicuously sultry whisper, had started to sound like his own thoughts. That was never a good sign.

Kaito hummed, a tremor in the back of his throat.

That was even less of a good sign.

 

“You got it all wrong about me.”

 

“I know. I made it up.” Kokichi’s thigh between his legs, sinking into the mattress.

 

Kaito’s chuckle brushed against Kokichi’s pale cheek. He was porcelain-smooth, and guilt. “Fucking psycho.”

It happened exactly like Kokichi wanted it to- Which didn’t displease Kaito all that much, if he was being honest with himself, so he let the nurse lean his weight on his left knee and draw closer, then closer still, all so agonizingly electric (He thought, if he even tried touching his bent back it would send a stab of pain through his body) and slow (Kokichi’s own mouth hanging open and waiting), all so strange and fast… The nurse had the courtesy to tilt his head to the side so their noses wouldn’t bump, then he went in like a viper for the kill, and found that Kaito had shifted his attention to his throat. Without a second’s hesitation Kaito nipped at his flesh, kissed his pulse point and his slight Adam’s apple before the top button of the collar got in the way. He disposed of the inconvenience quickly.

Kokichi’s uniform had risen all the way up his lap, letting the eye wander over the junction of his thighs to his waist. Like any boy, he was flat in that spot, his hips were angled and scrawny like a skeleton’s, lithe bones almost jutting out like a vase handle, and his complexion was so light and glaring it looked like spilt milk. Kaito pressed his hand on him, right there. A sharp body, it almost matched him. He was also fresh; maybe too much, or maybe too little. It only wasn’t right.

Regardless, he kept kissing him, and once a whole row of buttons was undone and Kokichi’s chest was exposed in a way that felt uncomfortably intimate, Kaito kept adorning his skin with harsh bites and nibble marks, which at times turned redder and angrier after he passed his tongue over them.

Kokichi’s skin shuddered, reacting readily, cold like a fucking snow-clad graveyard and yet malleable, pure. Graveyards were the most useless places on Earth, that much was common knowledge.

Who visited them anymore? Old folks, the ones who vaguely remembered what Religion used to be when nations got into international fights over it, or in general something equally petty. Some poor bastard whose distant relative was taken away by cancer when death used to be people’s major fear, all over the world.

When people caught an illness and the next day, they were as good as gone.

But, needless to say, this was no longer the commonly applicable truth.

It proved hard to even imagine a different world, to Kaito.

 

Say, a world where age wasn’t the end reserved for everyone, from first to last. No, _no_ , that kind of business ought to be more complex and exciting than simply growing old. A labelled commodity attached to every human since the cradle makes for a decent definition of cage, does it not? Yes, but Kaito wouldn’t fit in this strict modern paradigm. If only he was born at that time! When people would shoot each other down on the street, would fill their lungs with explosives and paint their mouths in blood, and there was nothing but unrestrained carnage, so much better than any virtual reality! _Nothing_ was impossible then and how _unjustly unlucky_ was he, to live in times of _eternal peace_.

 

Kokichi threw his arms around Kaito’s neck, then leant down to clash their mouths together. His lips were sickeningly sweet and willing to rip him apart. If he were to associate something to his taste, that would be novocaine and powder, the shit they used to blow up parliaments and rich fuckers. Fireworks, heads shooting up in the air through vivid red sparkles. “Ngh- Momota-kun, your blood pressure is getting pretty high.” As he murmured that, he pressed one knee against the prominent bulge in Kaito’s pants. “What a pain. I should do something about this, shouldn’t I? You’re so hard…”

 

“Finally decided to- ugh- get on with it?”

 

That’s when it hit him; He wanted to be taken care of. Fact, cold, unbending. He was under the spell.

Frankly, Kaito wasn’t a fan of _this specific fantasy_ while he got sexually involved with someone, but his thoughts toppled over the edge. And he imagined Kokichi opening his own body in two, a trembling knife in his steady hands of porcelain. His expression shuddering in horror, scattered like the contents of his stomach, flowing out like a powerful stream of nightmarish guts, all of different consistencies, each a different color, and they all suited Kokichi’s eyes. His dread. His last minutes.

Kaito reaching inside and teaching himself what is a human made undone, nothing beyond tender tissue and darkness and deep despair, a despair so overwhelming it makes the intestines _clench_ even after they’ve spilled out of a lacerated belly. Kaito wanted to experience everything the condition of another’s misery had to offer; he _didn’t like_ to think of people he fucked as sectioned dolls, but at times sex and misery were more embroiled than they seemed.

There was more to Kokichi than met the eye, that much Kaito could comprehend; But when the boy drew back and stared down at him with his mouth parted askew and a look of elegant depravity, and Kaito even believed they were on the same plane for half a second. That Kokichi could really flay himself and lay under the sun. For him.

He was already there; he licked eagerly the inside of his mouth and the taste of his misery certainly wasn’t all that different.

Kokichi, a guy in a nurse outfit.

He could tell. Kokichi had thought about death too.

 

“You’ll be sucking me dry if you keep this up. They won’t be happy.” The boy whispered into his neck in that sultry, small voice.

 

Was this what people tasted like when they were terrified?

Nevermind. Was there the slightest difference between a psychopath’s brain and Kaito’s? As a general rule, he believed 99% of people were potential psychopaths. Either that was just humanity’s inherent nature, or humanity had said its goodbyes to everything of the sort and with the wars, the hunger and the sickness. Sanity had silently but surely gone to hell too. They had become like this with the change of seasons and generations. All psychos, seething behind masks of peaceful magnanimity.

A part of him wanted to ravenously stuff his ears with the pain-streaked voice already leaving Kokichi’s mouth as he fingered his ass. Another part, a little more reasonable, not by much, just wanted to know why Kokichi’s body against his felt so incredibly good. Kaito applied pressure to the bundle of nerves he found, seeking with greed the whimper Kokichi let out. If his insides were pliant, the vice in which Kokichi held Kaito’s hair was rough and resolute.

 

“Hurts?” Kaito asked, his lips pale from how taut they were.

 

“You’re basically impaling me”, Kokichi said facing the window, watching it as if something out of the norm were happening outside. Just a sad, dirty kind of fog was all one could see. “I thought I was in charge of the dirty business, no?”

 

Kokichi didn’t let him formulate an intelligible answer because he climbed on top of the other boy, urging him to lie with his head on the pillow. The barely more comfortable position wasn’t the focus of Kaito’s attention, though, because Kokichi didn’t waste any more time before unbuckling his belt with skilled gestures and pulling down Kaito’s  pants.

Kokichi’s ass felt small but round in Kaito’s palms as he intentionally teased his hole, with the pretense not to see how this made Kokichi’s stability waver. He really was tiny, as Kaito could notice from this position. The nurse, knees on both sides of Kaito’s thighs, barely had any fat on his tummy; and his collarbones were remarkably evident, so much that they caught Kaito’s eye. He gazed at Kokichi’s shoulder, which got exposed as the dress was coming apart, and at the fairly large bruise that stained his pretty skin a charming purple, taking on a greenish hue on the outer rim. He was starting to get a clearer idea of his surroundings and the situation at hand.

 

“ _They_ often do this stuff to you?”

 

That drew a chuckle out of Kokichi, but more than a chuckle, it inexplicably resembled a sob, one that made his whole body rock forward. Kaito’s hands flew up to prevent collapse, which resulted in his thumb not-so-accidentally brushing against the wound.

 

“Holy fuck”, Kokichi hissed.

 

“... So?”

 

“Alright, alright, sick-o. Since seeing it made your dick throb, how about you beat me up yourself? That should do.”

 

As if taking advantage of his consent, Kaito dug his finger and pressed a few slow circles into the ugly bruise. A raw sound Kokichi couldn’t choke probably tore his throat. His face was guarded, but the cold sweat gathering above his collarbone still spoke volumes and Kaito decided that physical torture would be utterly ungratifying. He gave the raw bruise one last flick and let the pain echo off the walls of Kokichi’s body.

 

“I gotta decline this time.” Kaito folded his hands behind his head. “Come on, I bet you’re more than able to entertain me.”

 

Kokichi pouted. “Jeez, what a jerk. Leading me on like that...”

 

“Boo fucking hoo.”

 

His thighs spread even more and Kaito’s hands grabbed them instinctually. The nurse then lowered his head to hover inches above the boy’s cock, still covered by the standard Imperial underwear. His breath tickled, just a bit. His heated, crimson cheeks and hooded gaze painted an invaluable picture, too precious to be merely human.

Only a small, nagging voice in his head worried about the _all too human_ business that was really going on, like a putrid and festering thing at the bottom of a dark staircase, because Kaito couldn’t shamelessly pretend to be unaware anymore. And yet, his lids closed over his eyes, smoothing out the nervous crease on his brow.

What did people call this? Something much too blissful to bear. The words wouldn’t come to him, not that they ever had; But he knew that if he looked down while Kokichi deep-throated his cock, he would choose to never go through with his self-proclaimed rebellion, and it would be done nothing of it.

 

“Oh my _fucking_ , God, how many…” He let out a low grunt as the flat of Kokichi’s tongue lapped at his head. He felt warm walls enclosing his cock but nothing was enough, and the more he was given the less he was content. “How many guys in this shithole have you sucked off? Woah, easy there. Easy.”

 

As the first slurping, wet sounds started to echo in the sterile room, Kaito grew harder with each languid lick and each drag of Kokichi’s mouth up and down his shaft. He moved his mouth restlessly, with expertise, like a starving wolf looking for one more tender piece of flesh inside a carcass. He pulled the cock into the hollow of his mouth and sucked, brought it to the back of his throat and traced the thick veins with that pretty tongue of his, and his brain seemed to be set on autopilot since Kaito had never seen anyone suck dick with his eyes shut, and his cheeks so red they looked like ripe peaches.

 

He grasped a fist of the dark locks of hair grazing his thighs and forced the nurse’s head to a rough stop. “I said you _slow down,_ fuck, are you such a slut that you can’t even hear with a cock in your mouth?”

 

”That wasn’t pleasurable to you? M-My bad, I am so sorry”, Kokichi’s watery eyes shifted anxiously, hardly bearing the sight of Kaito’s irate face. God, he was disgusting when he acted so innocent and apologetic.

 

“It’s not that- Look, it’s just, weird with a guy.”

 

Kokichi passed his tongue over his lips, then licked a stripe down to the base of Kaito’s dick. He hovered close to his balls, and as if he wanted to play a dangerous game in order to get on Kaito’s nerves, he blowed on them softly. “Oh, we’ll see.”

 

He resumed his ministrations with the same vigor but a gentler edge to his actions, his short nails tracing repetitive patterns into Kaito’s tense legs. The temperature rose and Kaito started to question how long the window had been left closed for, because it felt like getting locked inside his own grave, then burned by the hypnotic heat inside Kokichi’s mouth. He worked Kaito’s cock close to orgasm as if he knew exactly how long it would take, swirling his tongue and nibbling at the sensitive flesh with his teeth at times, plunging the boy into a fog of discomfort and pleasure, already rather blurry considering the subject, until he couldn’t tell if the knot in his throat was real or just another tricking device Kokichi had put there.

 

When the nurse broke away, to take a deep breath, a thread of saliva connected his tongue to Kaito’s flushed shaft, which he observed for a moment with a look of candid fascination that should belong to a child’s face. The deceptive bastard had the gall to plant a chaste kiss on the oozing slit, precum sticking to his lips like the saccharine coating on a candy.

 

“Wooooow, you sure are huge, Momo-chan!”

 

Kaito could pretend he didn’t already know that, but he wasn’t big on modesty. “You gonna do something about this?”

 

“I kinda want to ride you”, Kokichi drawled out every word. His smooth fingers brushed over Kaito’s happy trail.

 

“We may have a little alignment of interests then.”

The nurse’s eyes all but _sparkled_ , a subdued but definitely present tremor shaking his limps as he re-positioned himself. There it was, _dread_ , snaking into his bones, and replacing every fight-or-flight response with mechanical abandonment. The system of Kokichi’s gestures was the definition of casual and seductive, even as his hands clenched into tight fists to lift up his nurse dress, at this point in total disarray. Not that anyone gave a shit about it.

He sat back with his thighs framing Kaito’s chest, his skin supple and extremely tantalizing. His thighs should be made illegal; he was beautiful under certain aspects, and everything the Imperial Capital’s Imperial High School, top-notch military academy under the State’s management, would ever dream of seeking in one of their own.

But Kokichi was right here- there were reasons, of course there were, possibly more complex than what met the eye and therefore out of reach for ordinary students who couldn’t even fill the blanks in an equation. They were like that, the majority; the Imperial was no place for the faint-hearted or the clever.

 

Kokichi pulled out of the way his white panties (where they came from, Kaito couldn’t be sure), and he suddenly mounted Kaito’s cock in one smooth movement. It slid into him encountering hardly any resistance, which meant he wasn’t even bothering to conceal his _diligent_ training.

Kaito’s eyebrows twitched as a shudder rolled down his shoulders.

 

“Fuck.” The firm muscle of Kaito’s abdomen flexed while he accompanied a fist, tentative thrust. Pleasure erupted in his stomach, and he unfolded under the feverish touch of the nurse’s hands.

 

His hips rocked upwards with an unrelenting pace, he was as if in a frenzy and desperate to reach his climax. It was not entirely his fault, frankly. Kokichi’s tight heat engulfed his erect cock like a perfectly shaped cavern, contracting all around it with soft little sounds and his insides relented around the intrusion just right, which came as a remarkable surprise given the proportions of his body in comparison to Kaito’s. On the contrary, his ass didn’t seem to have any trouble whatsoever sliding up and down the entire girth, till Kaito was balls deep in him, and could feel his tip pressing farther and deeper each time Kokichi’s backside hit his pelvis. Each a pang of pure ecstasy released into his veins. For that, Kokichi didn’t have to resort to a needle.

Kaito easily reverted their positions, laying the nurse onto the mattress and maneuvering the dainty legs around his torso, his tensed arms on both sides of Kokichi’s head, effectively trapping him underneath Kaito’s forceful weight. With what little freedom of movement he had, Kokichi hooked his ankles behind Kaito’s back for stability and apart from this, he didn’t move a muscle, transfixed into place by the momentum. He was down on his luck. Kaito took control of their pace, drawing back a few inches to stretch Kokichi’s rim, then brutally sinking back in, faster, deeper. In doing so, a frightened whimper left Kokichi’s lips. The friction created by the whole arrangement was formidable.

 

“Oh, now we’re talking.”

 

The nurse dress sliding higher, higher with each thrust of their bodies, gradually and violently finding their harmony. Kaito pulled it up in one sharp motion. His eyes roamed over the creamy expanse of skin that got exposed, and witnessed Kokichi’s flushed nipples perk up.

 

“Ya know, I was one of the best this goddamn place ever had.” Kaito’s tone was a roar of anger, corrosive acid. “Hell, everyone here is just pathetic. You won’t survive for long. I’m surprised you managed with a few mild injuries until now. Probably because you’re so fuckable.” His smirk there was malignant. “Can a pussy like you even complete a training session?”

 

Kokichi heaved a long sigh, trying to let his body relax still. “Are you always so vulgar with your toys? No worries, I’m enjoying the dirty talk.”

 

“...Says everyone who hasn’t seen my worst”, Kaito assured him. He reached down to lick a trail up Kokichi’s belly, but the seemingly innocent kiss quickly turned into ravenous bites.

Under the harsh ministrations of his teeth the boy’s skin turned red first, and that’s where people usually traced the line. Kokichi, though, was in no position to do anything of the sort. Kaito’s mouth harassed and tortured his skin.

He didn’t stop when Kokichi keened in pain, or his back formed a perfect arch.

 

“Momo-chan… Ah, this hurts... They’ll get _so very mad_ ”, and despite the grave underlying meaning of those words, Kokichi, the lunatic he was, couldn’t keep in a snicker. Kaito was too busy defiling the immaculate boy beneath him to pay the right attention to the vicious glint in those eyes.

 

His teeth caught on one nipple, which was especially cold against his scaling tongue. It was not long before it started to bleed and Kaito moved away, just like a painter studying closely his last masterpiece in completion.

From his chest down to his stomach, nothing but a mess of fresh bruises and fresher blood; A torn, stained canvas, the sight of which would be appalling rather than charming. It didn’t even come close.

Kaito’s cock grew even harder and it throbbed inside Kokichi, so damn close to the edge of bliss that he seriously, for a moment, feared coming right then and there, with bloodstains on his fangs and dark gratification filling his eyes.

He was so into it he could never again put himself in the same category as normal people. A beast like him, contributing to society in any way? His grandmother’s dreams lost all substance in that fraction of a second, if they ever held up in his mind to begin with, and it was like his very bones got crushed to dust and rebuilt inside his hollow body as steel.

One would have called it the biggest realization of his life, but Kaito? Kaito had no interest in being sophisticated.

 

“Let them. Let them throw a fit while I’m out of here. Incompetent fuckers. I do what I want with my goodbye present.” Kaito heard his own raspy laugh rather than feeling it bubble up in his throat. “I guess they were even generous in their stupidity.”

 

Kokichi must have considered replying to his narcissistic monologues a waste of breath, or he was rapidly losing motivation to stay anchored to reality. His eyes were blissed out, fixed onto the ceiling. His cheeks blushed brightly from exertion while his prostate was hit over and over with merciless strength. Kaito had said no lies. He _was_ the best the military could ask for.

Kaito relied on his muscles, strong enough to keep ramming into the sensual tightness of the boy’s ass without particular effort, and Kokichi’s body, nevermind his “usual treatment”, was weak enough to split itself open, and obediently lock himself up in a quiet corner of his own psyche. His limbs had lost their fighting spirit, his thoughts subdued to the pleasure he was receiving, albeit as comfortless as repetitive punches to the gut. The kid had no choice left but escapism.

Neither of them had received much of a choice, really; Kaito reached down to touch the blood he’d brought to the surface, all teeth and cruelty. He felt it flow between his fingertips. And he felt it was warm.

 

His faint smile was all for Kokichi; the gentler he had ever been since he stepped into the Imperial. “ _You’re dead meat, if you stay here_.”

 

Brought to their climax almost in unison, Kaito bit Kokichi’s shoulders to the point of leaving indents. The _other_ shoulder. Like Hell he would risk an infection.

He stalled inside Kokichi until his orgasm faded away, the last drops of cum trickling out of the boy’s hole and down his quivering thighs.

Kokichi had been pitifully quiet during his own ecstasy, but now that his cock had gone soft again and his ass was full with cum, over-sensibility was taking over. Kaito extricated himself from their embrace with little care for Kokichi’s sore lower areas, earning a displeased moan from him. The younger boy’s spent limbs felt like a corpse’s, and sure enough, no one on the entire planet even cared if he looked too much like one; Not Kaito, not _them._

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the bedsheets, while Kaito gingerly recomposed his clothes, and even spared the mess on the floor a nauseated glance.

With an exhausted sigh, Kaito sagged back against the uncomfortable pillow. Okay, time to be completely honest with himself: He wanted to bask in the afterglow a little more. One reason was that he hadn’t had a good fuck in ages, and he couldn’t remember who the last time had been with anyway. Making the most of every experience was a habit Kaito had picked up along the way. He did like playing dating SIMs, after all.

Knowing the kid had been bullied for years by the same people who had put them in this situation would definitely scathe someone with a common set of morals. Kaito had heard rumors of a warehouse, of the locker room, even the showers they went in after training: He knew someone definitely got pushed around a little, it was bound to happen, but judging from what little information he had gathered from whispers in the corridors, this kid had it a lot worse. What had just occurred was the confirmation of Kokichi's place inside the Imperial, to him, and probably nothing new to the boy in question. Well, it wasn't any of Kaito's business, was it?

 

A shuffling sound made him cast a glance towards the feet of the bed.

 

“C’mon, get dressed.”

 

The first blank look he got from Kokichi took him aback. He guarded his expression as well, though, as he retrieved the glass of water he thought was rightfully his from the nightstand. It soothed his throat and his abused lips more than he expected.

In the meantime, Kokichi had silently walked over to that eyesore of a sideboard and found a clean roll of bandages as well as several band-aids inside their aseptic plastic envelopes. He went through the motions like an automaton, but the shocking part was him just standing there in silk stockings and blood dripping from him in rivulets, still oozing from the wounds, as if Kaito wasn’t even in the room.

After medicating and bandaging Kaito’s unconventional love bites, he didn’t look particularly concerned by the fact that he was still bleeding in several spots.

 

Kaito could definitely use a post-orgasm cigarette, but he assumed he wouldn’t be able to get one inside the school building. People smuggled in worse stuff (narcotics and nurse outfits, apparently), and he had lost count of the times he’d taken advantage of the degrading activities the school prohibited with the threat of expulsion, and Kaito didn’t see why he should bother for a smoke he could have after packing up his stuff and leaving. That was the first time he thought dropping out might actually have been one of the best decisions he’d ever take. Second, of course, only to… _That._

 

“You’re going, aren’t you Momo-chan?” Kokichi’s flippant voice snatched him out of his reverie, just in time.

 

“You bet your ass I’m going”, the ex-student of Imperial Capital’s Imperial High School grumbled.

 

“That’s nice... Hope your farewell party suited your peculiar tastes.”

 

“My farewell party.” Kaito chuckled, pointing at his head as if his hand were a gun. “Yeah, sure it did. Make sure to thank your _friends_ for the concussion. That was a nice bonus.”

 

“Tell you what, they don’t really go for subtlety.” Kokichi painted a bright smile on his pretty face. All color had vanished from it without leaving a trace, like the wax sculpture Kaito knew he wasn’t. He was made of flesh, and he had a breaking point. Blood, after a while, would surface on the bandages around his chest and torso. This, at least, Kaito knew from first-hand experience.

 

“Then the goodbyes are over”, he stated, no real emotion transpiring from him. “Ah, Kokichi- I meant what I said.”

 

“Mmh. About what?”

 

“About... everything. You’re better at sucking dick than at caring about anyone’s wellbeing, and you’re useless in this place. Not like it’s any better out there... But I’m not all that different, so just, do what you will with this advice.”

 

Kokichi blinked and a different glint showed up in his brilliant eyes, like a coin under the sunlight. His sneer, now, but a sliver of gums and vitriolic knowing- a quick enough vision, exactly like a flicker, it may as well have been a trick of the lighting, and it probably was because tears were welling up in those beautiful doe eyes, his smile was shy and irresponsibly loose. No, absolutely not, it was impossible to fake a smile like that, simply inhuman. Or was it not? Second-guessing the interaction he’d had with Kokichi up until this moment, Kaito didn’t notice the young student wiping his tears away with trembling fingers. “Really, Momo-chan, is that any way to talk? Goodbyes are just too sad if you acknowledge them as goodbyes.”

“That logic is bullshit.” Kaito opened the door and inspected the room one more time before nodding. “Then, see you... Well. Maybe you’ll see _me_ around.”

 

Kokichi arched his eyebrows, for a moment looking out of words. “I understand. Good luck, Momo-chan.”

 

They left the conversation at that. Something told Kaito that it wasn’t over; it may have been that sneer, the healing bruise on Kokichi’s pale shoulder, or the festering wounds that went much deeper.

Kaito, you see, was known for trusting his instincts a bit too much, but they were _always_ what led him to win the game, not certainly Lady Luck. Fact was, he cared little for rules, and even less for people. He was not one of _them_.

 

An arrow through the heart wouldn’t make a difference.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> here's hoping you didn't vomit reading this
> 
> also, if you're saimota/oumota trash too hmu on twitter @nihilkolja


End file.
